This invention relates to decking or shelving used on industrial racks used for storage of goods.
Shelving used today consists mainly of plywood or other wooden panels which either fit in the beam steps of the shelf beams of the rack or are supported in channels affixed to the shelf beams of the racks. Some shelving consists of continuous metal sheets which fit over the shelf beams of the rack and which rest upon channels of continuous sheet metal fitted within the beam steps of the shelf beams. These shelving structures are unsatisfactory because the wooden panels may burn, and the solid continuous nature of both the wooden and sheet metal shelving types hinders the free flow of water through the rack structure in the event of a fire. A sprinkling system is therefore required at each level of the rack structure to provide adequate fire protection.
Some shelving consists of wire mesh fitted over the shelf beams of the rack. Narrow metal channels are welded to the underside of the mesh to provide support. While water may flow freely through this type of shelving, the structure is weak and is prone to twisting when a heavy load is placed upon the mesh intermediate to where channels have been welded thereon. Additionally, the weldments tend to break easily thereby rendering the structure weaker.